Talk:The Omnissiah’s Wrath
Hey Steve, I think that the Marines Baleful could be allies with the Omnisiahs Wrath, no problem. 40kfan (talk) 00:19, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can I add a quote? 40kfan (talk) 03:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC) A powerful allience indeed 40kfan (talk) 21:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Space Marines do NOT command Guardsmen: Imperial Guardsmen are soldiers of the Imperial Guard, and while Imperial Guard forces may be placed under the command of a CHapter Master for the duration of a campaign, they never, ever, ever are a part of the Chapter. Jochannon (talk) 17:41, October 9, 2013 (UTC) alright i've sat back on this page, only making few comments for a long while. but i've reach my limit. 1) yes it looks like you might have adressed the issue of SM directly commanding guardsmen...but loe and behold for some reason the guardsman unit is still part of the 9th company, an official SM company designation, by the standards of any other outside imperial observer they'd be considered as to be breaking the structure set down by the high lords of terra and would be censured. 2) WHY? so a few guardsmen and SM help a couple of techpriests...now somehow they have technilogical access to not only a forge world's supplies, but so much so that IG get spammed with not a weapon but multiple weapons of such rarity only seargents of the Adeptus astartes are seen with it in hand with any form of regularity. 3) again WHY? the admech have more than servitors on hand...they have troops which if they made it into table top people would stop playing 40K due to admech win. yet you had them getting their behinds handed to them so feircely that they said "forget keeping dangerious technology out of the hands of the uninitiated and little minded let's just throw it at these guys they are obviously trustworthy cuz they won a single battle." this is the admech they are as close to computers humanity is going to get in 40K... and what's more you have the admech throwing guns at these guys that are "just better" than all other varients and then saying it's such a great admech achivement, when even then the tech seems...well why and if they could forge world mass produce these better rifles then why don't they? a forge world doesn't provide for just a couple...a single forge world once was teh source of every vindicator cannon in teh galaxy...just FYI the vindicator cannon is one of the most popular weapons amongst imperial generals to place amongst their tank forces. now that number has been upped to two forge worlds. 4) the forge-commander...the admech allows a man to be a tech priest just cuz he is a compitent commander? please explain to me where military compitence in the admech equils right to preform research, if that were the case every Cadian should be a Arch-Magos by now. i mean even if a tech-marine becomes a chapter master he still isn't allowed to preform research by the admech. there are people who dedicate their entire lives to uncovering and discovering new secrets of technology in the admech, yet they never reach a point where they are permitted to research a fully new weapon design or even a new engine design. individually some of these would make for some decent forces with a little work, but there is so much mashed into this that it's highly NCF. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 01:52, July 27, 2014 (UTC)